


Oh, Pavlova

by pissvinegarandacrowbar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissvinegarandacrowbar/pseuds/pissvinegarandacrowbar
Summary: Jason and Alfred, a quiet, snowy evening, and The Nutcracker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgamer/gifts).



> The request I chose was "Comfort or hurt/comfort or everyday fluff! Preferably Alfred and Robin! Jason." I do hope this delivers! I know it is rather short, but I wanted it to be like a hard candy: sweet but small, and hopefully lingering after you finish it.
> 
> Happy holidays to all! <3

Alfred is four chapters into  _The Nutcracker_ when a soft sound interrupts the familiar melody of the words he's reading aloud. Alfred smiles, a private thing, and closes the book in his hands.

Beside him, young Master Jason is snoring, sound asleep with his head propped up on one hand and the other fisted in his blanket. It is only 8 pm, but between the dark and swirling wind and Jason's challenging mixture of school and Robin training, it is no surprise that he nodded off to the soothing sound of Alfred's steady voice.

Alfred runs a hand over Jason's head and observes the small boy as he sleeps. He looks even younger than his thirteen years like this; with all of his hard lines and edges smoothed out, it is more apparent than ever that he is small for his age and a bit underweight. He has only been at the manor for five months, but in that time Jason has gained fifteen pounds, mostly muscle with a bit of cookie-earned fat to round it out. One glance at his slightly gaunt cheeks tells Alfred that another fifteen would do the boy more good than harm.

To say that transitioning Jason from life on the streets to life as a Wayne has been challenging would be an understatement. Alfred can clearly remember how Jason, half-starved and near-feral, had flipped between verbally lashing out at Bruce and finding every hiding spot the manor had to offer in his first few weeks. It was not at all uncommon to open a cupboard and find Jason curled up there, tensed as if anticipating a battle. Even months later, Jason's fight-or-flight instincts still take priority over his rational brain when he's startled. Alfred has lost more than one teapot by unintentionally sneaking up on the boy.

But for all his roughness... Alfred also remembers the way Jason reacted, with surprise and delight, the first time Alfred invited him into the kitchen to watch while he cooked, or when Bruce first consulted him for his input on charitable donations that would make an impact in Crime Alley. Or, perhaps most clearly, the way his whole face lit up when he was introduced to the manor library. That he and Alfred retired there this evening is no coincidence; it is far and away Jason's favourite part of his new home, and the place where he is most likely to be found when he is missing. Alfred isn't sure how many of the countless books Jason has read, but he must be at least a few dozen in. Jason reads at a voracious rate, and Alfred regularly picks up a book to find sticky notes in Jason's scrawl stuck to favourite passages. His thorough notes betray how brilliant and creative he is, despite how he tries to hide his intellect beneath a harsh exterior.

Alfred rises to deposit his teacup on its tray, and his movement stirs Jason awake. He stretches languidly not unlike a cat, taking up the length of the couch, before curling back up and smiling tiredly. "What time s'it, Alf?"

"Just past 8 o'clock," Alfred reports. "Only sixteen hours until Master Bruce is home from his trip, and only twelve hours after that until it is officially Christmas." Alfred smiles warmly at him. "Though I do hope you will  _not_ follow in Master Richard's footsteps in awaking us at 6 o'clock that day yelling about presents. Am I correct in thinking that 9 o'clock would be too great a request?"

Jason laughs. "Let's shoot for 8," he replies cheekily. Alfred knows that Jason is excited for his first Christmas at the manor - he'd told him so himself. Jason rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. "D'you think Bruce got me a puppy like I asked?"

"Doubtful," Alfred tells him as he does a cursory tidy of the room. "I dare say that our Master Bruce would publicly announce that he wears a bat costume at night before he allowed an animal into this home. I can't say I'm terribly disappointed."

"Bummer." Jason turns back over to look at Alfred. "But Dickie will be here for Christmas dinner?"

Alfred resumes his seat next to the boy and smooths out the blanket covering him. "And he is bringing young Miss Gordon and her father," he confirms. "It will be a lovely evening. Do you still feel up for the challenge of helping me prepare the dessert? I was hoping you could make some of your now-infamous sugar cookies."

The smile on Jason's face could light the room. "Heck yeah, Alf," he says. His tone is equal parts light and proud. "I can't wait to see the look on Dick's face when he finds out that the second Robin can fight crime  _and_ cook." Alfred hums in response. Just as he is about to suggest they retire for the evening, Jason speaks again. His expression is still happy, but with an edge of hesitance. He hates to ask for anything, a product of his upbringing that is proving hard to break. "Hey, do you... think we could read one more chapter before we go to bed? I know I dozed off, but I promise I'll pay attention this time. I wanna find out what happens to Marie and the Nutcracker."

Alfred cannot help but smile again at the small request. He is developing quite the soft spot for this young ward, though he can't help but think that Jason, after all he's been through, deserves an extra bit of kindness. "One more chapter," he confirms. He takes his seat next to Jason and reopens the book to the page they left off on. His voice is steady as he begins to read.

" _'Strike the the battle march, loyal vassal drummer!' Nutcracker shouted. The drummer beat his drum so furiously that the glass in the cabinet shook and reverberated the sound._ "

Beside Alfred, Jason's eyes close and his smile widens as he allows himself to be drawn back into the world of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus points for anyone who can spot the reference to Damian or name what the title is from!)


End file.
